Air
by alena-chan
Summary: The blue eyed man smiled at his wife, “That’s a wonderful name: Richard John Grayson,” he looked down at his son and saw him closing his eyes. [RaeRob]
1. Prologue Part I

_**A/N: **Yes, it's a new story and yes, I'm trying to write an original spin on how the Titans got together. But before you run away, let me tell you that it won't be that bad… at least I hope it won't be bad._

_The story will be divided into four arcs: _

_The first arc will have the title **'Air' **and features the birth of Raven and Robin, their childhood together (yes, they will grow up together. How and why, you will see in the second part of the prologue :grins:), the beginning of their superhero career together with Batman until the forming of the Titans.  
_

_The second arc will be the **'Earth'**-arc. It will deal with problems of the newly formed Titans and the meeting of Terra and her betrayal.  
_

_**'Fire'** will be the third arc and it will deal with Raven, her prophesy, Trigon and Arella… and Batman. (Probably Arella/Batman romance)  
_

_The fourth and last arc will be called **'Water'** and will feature the end of the Titans and the conclusion to everything (hopefully)._

_It may sound a bit boring at first, but believe me, I have great plans for this and I really, really, **REALLY** want to write this._

_Of course, there will be Rae/Rob-ness. It wouldn't be a story by me without Rae/Rob-ness, but there will be also mentions of Rob/Babs and Rob/Star and Rae/Flash and Rae/Jericho.  
But the main pairing will be RaeRob. So, don't worry._

___Btw, if you want a better summary for this story, look here:_

___http // alena-chan21 . livejournal . com / 6801 . html  
(Of course without the spaces… :grins: )_

* * *

___This is an un-beta-ed version, but the beta-ed version will be posted soon. I'll the chapter to my wonderful beta, **ChaiChi** as soon as possible._

* * *

___Dedicated to **Aileene25**… because she is an awesome authoress and a wonderful friend and because she encouraged me to upload this story and to keep writing RaeRob-stories._

___Btw, check out her wonderful TT and RaeRob-stories. They are so great and if you like RaeRob, you love her stories. _

___So, what are you waiting for…? _

___Go!_

* * *

___**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

___**  
**_

* * *

_****__Arc One:_  
_**Air**_  


_****__Prologue _

___**Part I**_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_

___5/26/1986 _

___3 am_

___New York_

"Mrs Grayson, please relax. Don't push. Try to breathe…" the doctor said and tried to calm down the brunette woman.

"Darling… Mary, c'mon try to hold out. Inhale… exhale… don't push…" a black haired young man spoke holding the woman's hand.

"That's easy for you to say," Mary groaned in agony. "You aren't the one trying to push out a 7 pounds heavy human out of you… ahhhh…"

"Mary, are you alright?"

His wife glared at him with fiery green eyes, "Please, just shut up, John," was everything the young woman said through gritted teeth.

John smiled apologetically at his wife, his blue eyes twinkling warmly, "I'm sorry…"

"Okay, Mrs. Grayson, take a deep breath and push one last time." The middle-aged doctor informed the couple.

Mary grabbed her husbands hand and squeezed on his hand pain washed over her.

"Argh… aaaahhhhh…." She screamed pushing one last time before falling back onto the bed.

Slowly, Mary opened her eyes… just at the moment to see her baby open its small mouth and cry for the first time in its life.  
A beautiful and relaxed smile appeared on her face when she saw her husband taking their baby in his arms.

"It's a boy, Mary… a little baby-boy…" John laughed happily as he gently laid their son in his wife's arms.

"He is so small… just like a little robin… my little robin," Mary whispered in awe.

Gently, she stroked over his forehead down to his small nose, "He's so beautiful!"

She looked up at her husband, "He has your hair," she said looking at the furry black mop a top of her son's head. "… and your eyes…" Mary added as her son opened his little eyes to reveal blue eyes.

"A new-born baby's eyes are always blue, Mary," John reminded her gently and laughed.

His wife shook her head, "He has your eyes." She said it again in such a serious and convincing tone that John couldn't help himself but to believe her.

"You should sleep, darling," he said after a little while. He could see how exhausted she was… even if she radiated happiness, but she needed her rest.

"No, I don't need to sleep. I-" she began to protest, but her husband cut her short.-

"I will wait here… with our son…" the black-haired man promised her and reluctantly Mary gave her son to his father.

But before closing her eyes, she spoke, "Wait, we need a name for him."

"We can name him later," John replied.

"No, he needs a name…"

"Alright, what have you in mind?" John asked gently rocking his crying son.

"Richard…" his wife suddenly said, "Richard John Grayson…"

The blue-eyed man smiled at his wife, "That's a wonderful name: Richard John Grayson," he looked down at his son and saw him closing his eyes.

"But you should really rest now, darling. We will both be here when you awake." John said with a smile.

And as Mary Grayson closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, she asked herself if there was anybody today who wasn't as happy as she was.

* * *

_5/26/1986_

_3 am_

_Azarath_

Silence.

There was only silence.

And pain.

So much pain.

It hurt so much. Why did have to hurt so much?

She would have been able to endure the pain if there wasn't this unbearable silence. More than anything else she hated the silence.

No groan, no moan, no cry, no scream was allowed.

Only silence.

Breathe…

Push…

Don't scream…

Breathe…

Why can't this stop?

They should have let her die. It would have been better… better than this.

One last time… she had to push one last time and than it would end.

One last time-

Arella opened her eyes to the first scream of her baby.

One of the monks had cut through the umbilical cord and the black-haired woman could clearly see her daughter now.

She had violet hair and huge purple eyes.

Shouldn't new-born babies' eyes be blue?

But her daughters eyes were purple… they almost looked like amethysts.

Arella tried to reach out for her daughter. She wanted to hold her and to welcome her to this world: She wanted her daughter… no matter what.  
But the monks blocked her way.

"I want my baby…" Arella managed to bring out.

But nobody seemed to listen to her.

"I want my daughter," she tried again and panicked as she saw that they were getting her daughter away.

"Where are you bringing her? I want to hold my baby." She almost cried… and still nobody was taking any notice.

"Please… no… don't go… bring her back…" Arella cried and trashed around. She tried to stay up to stop them from taking her away, but a voice stopped her.

"Arella, you know that we don't have another choice. It has to be done. It's for the best." A middle-aged woman in a pure white cloak with midnight black hair looked at Arella.  
And as much as Arella loved and respected Azar, she couldn't let that happen.

"No, no… I want my baby… my little girl…"

Azar looked at her with sadness in her pale-blue eyes and before Arella knew what was happening, she felt her eyes closing without her will.

'No!' Arella silently screamed.

Before the black-haired woman lost herself to the darkness, she took one last glance at her new-born daughter.  
_'Raven…'_ was everything she could think, _'my little Raven…'_

And then there was darkness and nothing more.

* * *

___**A/N: **Yes, it's short, but then again, it's a prologue… hehehehe…_

___Anyway, whaddaya think?_

___Good Bad Medicore?_

___Tell me, tell me… tell me… I'm dying for comments… please…?_

* * *

___And I've given myself a deadline: I'll update this story, along with some other few stories, until next Sunday.  
I'll do everything I can to achieve this… I promise._

___And I'm really, really sorry for being so slow with updates, but right now I'm going to university and working in two jobs. I'm kinda busy and it's really difficult. But I don't what you guys to think t hat I have given up on my stories and RaeRob. I'm still writing and I still have lots of idea… I just hope that you will still read my stories._

___And of course, it would make me so happy to see and read more RaeRob-stories._

___Again, I'm sorry…_

* * *

___Yeah, so, read, enjoy, review, reply…_

_… __and take care and be safe and be happy!_

___Love, Alena. _


	2. Prologue Part II

_**A/N: **Yeah…… it the next chapter…_

_Surprise, surprise…_

_I know, I promised to upload the next chapter on Sunday, but I didn't want to upload on Christmas and besides, I got ill… really, really ill. __Abdominal__in fluenza__… or something like that. I'm still a bit ill, but yeah… (It's uninteresting, I know...)  
_

_Anyway, yeah the next chapter… some surprises here and there… or maybe not…_

_I don't know…_

_I changed this chapter from the original draft I originally written. This and the next chapter will now feature Raven's and Arella's history. It may sound a bit boring, but believe me, I have a good reason to it… trust me… or not… _

_::grins::_

* * *

_So, thank you sooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I was really happy to see that so many of you liked this story._

_Your reviews mean so much to me._

_THANK YOU!!!!_

_THANK YOU!!!_

* * *

_Un-beta-ed version._

* * *

_****_

Disclaimer: Not mine… yet!

__

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Part II**_

_4/30/87_

_Azarath_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_

"If we don't do anything, he'll come and destroy the whole universe," a man with long, white hair and brown eyes spoke loudly in the big halls of Azarath.

"Nathaniel," the calm and soothing voice of Azar could be heard, "she is the only hope we have to defeat him forever."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, "She is the only reason why we'll have to defeat him. She has to die!" He almost shouted angrily.

Azar shook her head, "Trigon will come – that can't be changed. If not through Metrion than through someone else. But Metrion is the only one who can stop him. She is the only hope for this universe."

"But-" the man began to protest, but Azar waved him off.

"You have said enough, Nathaniel," she spoke in her calm voice. "You – better than anyone – should know that we don't want any violence in Azarath. It's better for you to be silent and to leave." And although Azar didn't say it openly, but Nathaniel knew when was dismissed.

With clenched fists and dangerously narrowed eyes the monk made his way out… but not before turning around and saying, "You have always been a good leader, Azar and I have always followed you and your orders, because I believed… because I **_knew _**that you would do the right think for Azarath. But since the birth of Metrion…" he spat out the names as if it was a disease, "… you don't think clearly anymore. You are far too attached to this child." Nathaniel looked directly at Azar and their eyes met. "You love her!" The accusation was well aimed. "And this love for this **_demon _**will be your downfall… and our all's!"

And with that said the Nathaniel disappeared through the door…

… leaving behind a worried Azar.

Feeling more than just tired, Azar made her way towards the chair that stood in the corner of the room. Warily she let her self fall into the chair and leaned back.

The powerful monk and sorceress didn't want to admit it, but Nathaniel was right: She did love Metrion… Raven. It wasn't like she showed it or acted upon her love, but Azar knew that this child deserved all the love and warmth the world could offer. But alas, Metrion was cursed to keep her emotions under a tight lock. She was still a little baby, but soon she had to learn to not let out her every feeling. She wouldn't be able to grow up like a normal child.

Something Azar wished she could change.

She-

"Azar, Azar…" a panicked voice cut through her thoughts and Azar saw a young teenager ran to the room in a frenzy state and Azar was instantly alarmed.

"You have to come. It's bad – really bad… they want to-"

_**  
**_

* * *

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…" Arella sang softly and watched her daughter sleep. Her slim chest rose and fell with every breath she took… and Arella was happy for every moment she could spend with her daughter. 

She wasn't really allowed to be in the nursery with her daughter, but the woman who was supposed to look after her child took pity on her and let her watch over Raven for some moments.

Her little Raven…

Arella knew that everybody called her Metrion here, but for her she will always be her little Raven.

Gently, the black-haired woman traced her daughters forehead… down to her little button nose before landing on soft lips.

She was beautiful… so beautiful.

And Arella realized that she would never be tired of looking at her daughter. She could sit here and watch her forever without wanting to do anything else.

Sometimes, Arella wished that time would freeze and she could be with her daughter forever.

When she first knew that she had pregnant with Trigon's child, Arella wanted nothing more, but to turn back time and make everything undone. She would have never got pregnant… never let herself be fooled by this… **_demon_**.

She had been taken by the Azratheans and they promised to help her and in return she had to promise to let them handle everything that concerned her child.

Arella hadn't seen another choice, but to agree.

But when she had given birth to her beautiful daughter, she only wanted to hold her in her arms.  
This was _her _daughter. Her everything… and she couldn't just give her up… couldn't let her carry the burden of her destiny alone.

She was her mother and mothers were supposed to protect their children, weren't they?

But somehow, Arella knew that she would never be able to give her daughter what she deserved… and that's what Arella feared the most.

"Arella," the young mother heard her name being spoken and jumped up in surprise and shook.

She wasn't allowed here and if somebody would see her here she would never have the chance to see Raven again.

"Azar…?" Arella said in surprise as she realized who the person was. "What are you doing here?" She asked not really caring about formalities and that she was the one who wasn't allowed in here.

Azar didn't seem to listen to her, because she just kept looking at Raven and then Arella.

Finally, the priestess decided to speak, "Take her… and leave."

"What?" Arella asked in confusion.

"You have to take here and bring her to a safe place." Azar answered and Arella could hear the importance behind her words.

"But… I don't understand," Arella spoke in confusion and slowly, but surely she began to fear the reason that made Azar say all these things.

"Listen my dear, listen carefully: Metrion… Raven isn't safe here anymore. If you don't take her away, she… she will be… killed."

Arella's eyes grew wide and she wasn't sure if she was afraid or angry.

"Take her and go," Azar repeated again.

Arella shook her head, "I don't know where to go. I have nowhere to go. I…" she tried to say more, but suddenly she was overwhelmed by the hopelessness of the situation.

"If you don't take her she'll die," The high priestess repeated again, "… and I won't be able to protect her." And she walked towards the cradle where Raven was sleeping in. Gently, she lifted the sleeping child up and gave the baby in her mother's arms. "They'll come soon. Go… now…"

Arella looked down at her daughter who was still peacefully sleeping in her arms and then back to Azar.

"Thank you…" was all she could say, but the noble woman just shook her head.

"Take good care of her and make sure she'll be ready when the time comes," Azar said and walked closer to the pair, bending down she pressed a kiss on Raven's forehead and then on Arella's forehead. "May you two be blessed…" she whispered, before waving with her hands.

And Arella wasn't exactly surprised as a portal opened in front of her.

"Go!" Azar urged her again.

"But where-" the woman began, but couldn't say more as she heard the rapidly approaching footsteps from behind the door.

Taking one last look at Azar, Arella cradled Raven safe to her chest and stepped through the portal. Leaving behind her home for two years…

… only to come back to a _'home' _she wished to never see again:

**_Gotham City_**

"Home sweet, home…" Arella whispered as she observed the tall and dark buildings surrounding her. She had almost forgotten how dark and dreary Gotham could be… especially in the nights.

The blue-eyed woman sighed and looked down at her baby, only to see that Raven had awoken: Her eyes wide open, the little girl had been staring at her mother… not making any sound.

And as hopeless their situation seemed be, Arella gave her daughter a brilliant smile. At least, she had her daughter… that was everything that mattered.

"Look Johnny, what we have here!" A deep, sly voice spoke from behind her and Arella quickly spun around. Starring at her were two men: The taller one had blond, greasy hair and deep green eyes clad in a black shirt and jeans. The other one was almost bald with brown eyes and an obese figure.

Arella clutched her baby to her chest, "I have nothing for you take. Please, let me go…" she pleaded desperately.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you have nothing for us…?" The blonde man said in a dangerous voice. "Did you hear that, Johnny? She has nothing for us."

The fat man grinned, "I heard it, but I think she's lying… besides, a beautiful woman like you has always something for us, hasn't she?" A sly expression crossed his face as they walked closer towards the helpless woman.

Hastily turning around, she wanted to run away, but her escape was blocked by another bulky form.

'_No, no, no… not like that. I can't lose her like that…' _her mind screamed and she wished that she could do anything to protect her child.

'_Please… please… please…' _Arella prayed as she saw the men approached her and she closed her eyes tightly and…

… and heard a groan and a sigh and loud "thud"… and then silence. The arms that had been clutching her were gone.

Arella breathed hard and cautiously opened her eyes, but before she could see or do anything, the black-haired woman felt herself unable to open her eyes. They felt heavy… so very heavy…

Her arms loosened around Raven and before she succumbed to the darkness, she felt her baby being taken from her arms…

… and then she fell into darkness.

**_  
_**

* * *

_**A/N: **That was it… my masterpiece… (Yes, yes… the irony)._

_You probably already know what happened, but stay tuned for the next chapter where a really cool character will make an appearance._

_And the chapter after will be entirely dedicated to Robin… Richard and his life... and yeah, you know...  
A Yay! for Robin._

* * *

_ Okay now, I'll make it short: Please, please… please… review…  
::gives puppy eyes::_

_Take care and be safe!_

_Love, Alena._


	3. Chapter One: Hello Again

_**A/N: **__I'll make it short: Yes, it's the next chapter!_

_P lease just take a look at it and I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. I have a terrible writer's block and… yeah, sorry!_

_I hope you guys are still interested in my story._

* * *

_Kudos and thanks and much love for my wonderful beta __**ChaiChi **__for helping sooooo much!!!_

* * *

_And thank you so much for your reviews. They really mean sooooooo much to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!!!!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any related characters!!!**_

_Enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_Hello Again…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Angela Roth had not been the most intelligent student in Gotham High, but she wasn't stupid either. __ She wasn't the most beautiful girl, but then again she wasn't ugly either._

_She didn't have an outstanding talent, she couldn't be labelled as a ´Goth´ or a ´Geek´ or a ´Prep´… she was just… Angela._

_All __Angela wanted was to finish High School, visit the local College and become a nurse._

_She __didn't want to be rich or famous, she didn't want any power or any other thing that people dreamed about._

_She just wanted to be loved and find somebody to love._

_Maybe that was the reason Angela had been so attracted to "him"._

_He had been the hot topic when word got around that he had transferred to Gotham High. Every girl wanted to meet him… to date him. _

_He was every girl's __dream come true…_

… _but for her, he had been the only real friend she ever had._

**_//Yes, my guard stood hard when abstract threats_**

**_Too noble to neglect  
Deceived me into thinking  
I had something to protect  
Good and bad, I define these terms  
Quite clear, no doubt, somehow._**

**_Ah, but I was so much older then,_**

**_I'm younger than that now. // _**_(I)_

Arella opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the sun shining on her face and warming her in an unexplainable way.

And her next thought…

"Raven…" She called out sitting up from the bed she had been laying on. Her frantically searching eyes landed on a crib that was on the right side of the bed.

Standing up hurriedly, Arella made her way towards the crib and let out the breath she was holding and the knots of fear that had been clenching on her heart began to unclench.

Because there in the crib was her little Raven softly slumbering. Arella reached out with her hand but before she could even touch her daughter, Raven opened her little eyes and looked up at her mother.

There was no cry, no tears from her – the little child just kept looking at her mother.

But suddenly, everything changed: Raven's small eyes were scrunched and she pressed her lips tightly together. It seemed as if she would begin to cry at any second.

Just as Arella leaned down to take her in her arms, the door to the room opened.

Arella twirled around and…

_**// Well, I've been afraid of changing  
cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too // **(II)_

"_We can't meet anymore… I have to go…" he said with his back turned. Angela had to restrain herself to not turn him around with force._

"_But… why…?" She hated the way she sounded... so desperate and helpless – just like her mother. She had always promised herself to never end like this._

"_Angela," he spoke turning around and glancing at her eyes. She had always loved his eyes. "You wouldn't understand…" he sighed and shook his head, his hair flying around his head and small raindrops falling from his hair._

_It had been raining the whole day._

"_You could explain it," Angela stepped closer to him, but the closer she seemed to get to him the more he seemed to step away from her._

_He stared long and hard at her, "It's better this way… believe me..."_

"_But-"_

"_You should better leave now!" _

_Angela couldn't believe that this was the same person, she had began to lo-_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Br-"_

_**//Found a way to blue  
And another ghost to follow  
Said "it's only up to you"  
And that's the hardest pill to swallow.// **(III)_

Sometimes she had imagined how it would be when she would meet him again.

Would she recognize him?

Would he recognize her?

Would she want to meet him?

It had been a long time since she had seen those eyes… those eyes that seemed to strip her down to her soul… those bright blue eyes that resembled a summer day…

"Bruce…?"

_**//You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far// (IV)**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know, the chapter seems very confusing and irrelevant and just stupid, but believe me, it has a reason, why I've written it like that. _

_Just wait and you will see what I mean…_

_Yeah, in the next chapter we will jump ahead in time. I won't say anything else, but I'm sure you will like the next chapter. _

_::grins evilly::_

* * *

_(I) Bob Dylan with 'My Back Pages'_

_(II)Fleetwood Mac with 'Landslide'_

_(III)Gary Jules with 'Falling Awake'_

_(VI) Snow Patrol with 'You Could Be Happy'_

* * *

_So, please let me know, how you liked it… please…  
I need all the feedback, I can get._

_Take care!_

_Love, Alena_


	4. Changes

_**A/N: **Yes, it's the next chapter. I know my last update was six months ago, but a lot of things happened in my life. But I'm back and my updates will be more regularly now. I hope that there are still some people who are interested in reading this story._

_Oh, btw, this is not beta-ed. I'm not sure if my old beta-reader is still up for beta-ing my stories. If not, it would be great if someone volunteered to be my beta-reader._

_So, I'm really, really… really sorry… and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Changes_

**/ You**** can brave decisions. / Before you crumble up inside. / Spend your time asking everyone else's permission. / Then runaway and hide. /**

"Bruce…?"

The first time Angela Marie Roth had met Bruce Wayne, she was sure that he was an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk. The more she got to know him, she realized that – in fact – he really was an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk – a womanizer – and sometimes a snob and so much more. But Angela also realized that there was more about Bruce Wayne… more than his arrogance and seriousness and playboy-attitude. He was a mystery… something like a puzzle and although Angela wasn't really someone who loved to solve puzzles, she longed to know more about Bruce Wayne.

Because more than anything else, Angela Marie Roth loved to help other people.

"Angela."

He had always been calm. Calm and almost… stoical.

It had been a while since anyone had called her by her birth name… and Arella realized that she preferred the name given to her by the monks of Azarath.

It was almost comical… the way they stood there and regarded each other.

'_The perfect scene for a soap opera.' _Arella thought and for a moment a small smile hushed over her face.

Just as Arella decided to speak up, Raven decided that she needed some attention. Her soft wailing filled the large room and both adults turned their glances towards the little girl. Arella sprung immediately to action: she took the baby from the cradle she had been sleeping in and cradled her in her arms.

"Shhhhh darling," she spoke softly to her baby. "It's alright… nothing to be afraid of here."

"She's probably hungry."

The black-haired woman looked up in surprise as Bruce continued to speak. "You should feed her. I'll leave you alone," he said and his steel-blue eyes were fixed upon the baby.

"Raven…" she heard herself say and his right eyebrow rose at her words. "Her name… it's Raven."

Arella watched at his features softened a bit and with a slight upward-curve of his lips, he spoke again. "I'll better leave now. Just come downstairs when you and… when Raven is finished."

Bruce was about to leave the room when…

"Bruce…? Arella called out and she saw him turning his head to her direction. "Than you…"

He looked at her for a while before nodding slightly, "You are welcome." He grumbled and closed the door behind him as he left.

**/**** I don't know. / This could break my heart or save me. / Nothing's real, until you let go completely****. **/

Half an hour later, Raven was sated and content and with her little girl in her arms, Arella made her way to talk with Bruce. But once the young mother had closed the door behind herself, she felt incredible lost and overwhelmed. She had never seen or been in anything that was as large and roomy as this mansion.

"Oh my dear god," Arella whispered awed to Raven. "Have you ever seen anything this big and beautiful?" Raven looked up at her mother with her big, purple doe-eyes.

With slow, deliberate steps the young woman walked down the steps that led down to the huge entrance hall of the mansion. She was just happy that her room was situated in the first floor.

But once she reached the bottom of the steps, Arella felt lost again: She was downstairs now… but she didn't really know where exactly Bruce was waiting for her. This house… mansion was large and there were several floors that led to different rooms.

Arella sighed, "What do you say Raven? Which one of these doors will lead us to the right place?"

The little girl blinked with her doe-eyes before stretching her little arms to grab one strand of her mother's long, black hair. Once she managed to take hold of her mother's hair, Raven let out a gurgling sound and Arella smiled softly down at her child.

"I see, you are as clueless as I am," the raven-haired woman said to her child.

"Ms. Roth?"

Arella turned towards the source of the voice, only to see an elderly gentleman. A friendly smile graced his lips and Arella was faintly reminded of a nice, old grandfather.

"Master Bruce is waiting, for you in the library. If you would like to follow me, Ms. Roth." The spoke kindly, leading her though the huge entrance hall and towards a large wooden door.

With each step, she took, Arella got more nervous and more frightened… Bruce had never frightened her before. Arella had always been nervous when it came to Bruce, but she had never been frightened.

But Bruce had changed… she had changed and it would be silly to think that everything would be as it was three year ago.

Nothing could be the same.

The blue-eyed woman looked down at her daughter. Who was peacefully lying in her arms. She had more important things to think about now… more important than anything else in her life.

"Ms. Roth?" The butler's voice brought her out of her deep thoughts. "Master Bruce is already there," he gestured towards the door.

"If you would allow me to take your daughter, I could find something suitable to wear for her."

Before the old man could finish his suggestion, Arella had clutched Raven to her chest, her eyes growing wide and desperate. She couldn't give her daughter away. She would never let anyone take her little girl away from her again. Arella had done that mistake once and she would never do it again.

Alfred must have read her thoughts, because he gave Arella a reassuring smile. "I will surely find something to wear for her without you handing her to me."

The raven-haired woman relaxed visibly at his words and smiled at the man.

Without saying anything else, Alfred knocked on the door and held it open for Arella.

There, on an old dark-brown chair was Bruce. He looked up from the papers, he seemed to have been reading in before Arella had entered.

"I will leave you now to prepare the dinner, " Alfred announced, nodded at Bruce and then left without another word - and leaving Arella and little Raven alone with Bruce in the library.

Bruce was looking at her expectantly with his unreadable blue eyes.

Arella just couldn't stand this silence, it was making her nervous, so she decided to break the silence. "Did you help me to get away from those…?

She didn't need to finish her sentence for Bruce to understand. Bruce gave her a calculating glance before answering, "Yes."

The young woman's first instinct was to ask 'How?', but something in Bruce eyes stopped her. Instead, she said, "Thank you…"

Another calculating glance from his steel-blue eyes and then he said, "You are welcome."

'_So much for a nice little chat…'_Arella thought sarcastically when once again a silence fell over them. '_What am I supposed to do?' _She asked herself. _'We can't stay here forever and stare at each other. I need to find a place for Raven and myself… I need to find help and…'_

"Angela…?"

Arella looked up in surprise and found Bruce staring directly into her eyes. She didn't even realize that he had moved from his place.

"It's… Arella now," she whispered and regarded how his eyes narrowed in thought. He had always narrowed his eyes when he had been deep in thoughts. He-

"I need to go," the raven-haired beauty said suddenly, taking a step back from Bruce.

Again this look… "Where to?"

"Huh…?" The blue-eyed woman asked confused.

"Where do you want to go?" Bruce asked calmly.

Arella dropped her eyes. "I don't know…" She answered him honestly.

"You need help." He spoke again, letting his eyes wander from her face to the baby in her arms.

"I know…" was her short reply and Arella looked down at her daughter who was looking back at her mother with wide, innocent, violet eyes, and then back at Bruce's blue eyes.

"A lot of things happened…" The young mother said in an attempt to explain.

"I know."

Arella smiled grimly. "You don't know the half of it." It came out far more accusing than she had intended to and she didn't knew why she was feeling the way she was. And still – Bruce never broke the eye contact.

"You could explain everything… and I could try to understand," the millionaire finally said after a while of silence.

"Will you explain your changes as well?" Arella asked sarcastically and watched as a guarded expression fell upon his face.

"You wouldn't understand it." The dark man replied curtly.

"I could try to." She said.

"I have changed Ang- Arella. I am not the man I used to be," Bruce tried to explain, but he was cut short by the bark of laughter Arella left out.

"You have changed?" She shook her head and her expression saddened. "Believe me, more than anyone else, I understand that a person can change…" As she spoke her words, her fingers traced her daughter's soft face, "… more than anyone else…"

"You'll share first?" Bruce said, smiling softly at Arella.

"I will share first…" Arella agreed.

**/ Face to face. / No telling lies. / The masks, they slide. / To reveal a new disguise. /**

* * *

**A/N: **_I know that Bruce/Batman is totally OOC, but you have to see this story as an AU. So, the characters may not be as you know them but let me tell you that Bruce/Batman will eventually turn into the man we all know – and love. Although I have to say that there will be some differences between 'my Bruce' and the 'real Bruce'. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews would be very much appreciated… ___

_Take care,_

_Alena!_


End file.
